Holly,Root,and ChocolateSugar rush!
by Savvyjewel
Summary: this is random but funny! one shot. PLEASE REVIEW!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!! The end!**

**Authoress Note: this is what happens when you add Holly, Root, with TONS of chocolate. I thought of this when my mom and I had skittles and a king-size Hershey bar! Anyway this is random and is going to be a one-shot! A little bit of Holly/Root. But not much. I promise!**

**( Fairies LOVE chocolate. Just thought you should know.)**

Captain Holly Short was bored. Very bored. She sighed and got up to get some candy from the vending machine. When she pressed the button, nothing came out. "D'Arvit" Holly cursed, kicking the machine. Bad idea as it happens. The bottom part was metal. "D'Arvit, D'Arvit, D'Avit! Nothing's going right!"First she tripped over her wastebasket, then she hit her head on the side of her desk when falling and now she has the mother of all headaches!

Root was walking by and heard the familiar voice of Holly Short. "What's wrong _this_ time, Captain?" Root sighed. "The stupid machine won't give me my chocolate! I want my chocolate!" Holly explained. "Oh my Frond, Holly. If it doesn't work, just open it from the back" Root said, walking towards the pack and pulling it out.

"Here, take all you want." Root said, grabbing a couple for himself. Holly grabbed a couple handfuls and went to the Ops. Booth.

**Ops. Booth**

Holly and Foaly were sitting on the floor, enjoying the wonderful chocolate when the Commander walked in. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS? Shouldn't you be doing some paperwork, Captain?" Root asked, swiping the bar away from her.

" But Commander, if I started doing paperwork, then I would get chocolate all over it" Holly, whined. She realized that she, Holly Short, had whined and decided the chocolate was making her act weird.

" Short? Did you just whine?" Root looked at her with surprise. " Yes. Want some chocolate? It's lunch time. You must be hungry." Holly said, waving a bar in his face. She was definitely NOT in her right mind.

" Fine. But only because I'm hungry." Root stated, taking the bar from her hand. It was a odd picture, seeing, a technical genius, an officer, and her Commander sitting on the floor, eating chocolate.

Foaly decided that carrots were more enjoyable than chocolate and left to get some from the cafeteria. Holly and Root had had around 10 bars…each and were starting to act odd. Holly was singing to the music that was playing. _Burn baby burn._ Root was dancing and singing along with her.

_Burn, baby, burn_

_Just go inferno_

_Burn baby burn_

After 10 minutes of random dancing, they began to press random buttons. They turned on the live video feed to the screens all around the LEP. The officers could see what Holly and Root were doing.

They were acting out parts of movies.

"We're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of Oz."

"Follow the yellow brick road"

"The sun will come out, tomorrow, so ya better hang on until tomorrow."

"It's the hard knock life, for us, it's the hard knock life for us"

By then the entire LEP were laughing at the pair.

They were running around the room and had their arms out and were " flying" around the room yelling "I can fly. I can fly. Woohoo!"

Holly and Root were playing leap frog. They had a hard time jumping over each other and holly fell on root.

"Ow" Root grunted, sounding like himself for a moment.

"Sorry" Holly said, rolling off him and poked him " You're it" Holly ran to the other side of the room. Root chased after her. They were acting like little kids. They pummeled each other when they were tagged.

They continued playing for a little while then sat down. They reached for the last bar of chocolate and their hands touched. Their eyes locked and looked down at their hands. Holly withdrew hers saying " we can split it." Root nodded and the devowered the bar.( is that how it's spelled?)

They started playing ring around the rosy.

"Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posy's ashes, ashes, we all fall... Down." Holly and Root fell down laughing. The laughing turned into hysterical laughter, then they were laughing so hard they were laughing silently, running out of air.

After they had calmed down they saw Poisoness Purple Potatoes! "AHHHH! PPP! Poisoness Purple Potatoes are attacking!"

Of course there were none. They were just imagining it. The officers had not gone back to work to see the video on the bigger screens. Everyone was laughing at them. It was going to be hard to live down.

Meanwhile at the Ops. Booth,

Holly and Root were fighting of the PPP's with spare buzz batons they found. Soon all the Potatoes were gone and they collapsed on the ground. The sugar rush had caused them to crash. Zzzzzzzz, Zzzzzz, Zzzzzz.

At the outside of the police plaza,

Foaly had been eating his carrots. He finished them and was heading back to the Ops. Booth when he seen Holly and Root sprawled out on the floor next to each other. Two buzz batons had been flung across the room. Foaly gasped at the empty rappers and ran to the Ops. Booth. He quickly turned off the video feed and went get water to splash on them.

Foaly came back moments later with the bucket. He splashed it on the Commander and Holly. They jumped at least 3 feet. That's high considering they are only 3 feet.

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Holly and Root said simultaneously. They were soaked to the bone with water.

"Um, see for yourselves" Foaly said opening up the video.

Root went from Red to Pale. Holly blushed. After they seen the whole clip, their mouths were wide open.

"Holy Shit" Holly and root said, looking at each other.

**A/N; so was it funny? I thought it was. It was very random but I LIKE random! Please review I would appreciate it.**

**Savvyjewel ;)**


End file.
